polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polandball
Polandball is the original protagonist of Polandball. He cannot into space,and he will never can into space,except for once with Sovietball's help. He also thinks he invented of vodkas. He also stole a spaceship owned by USAball, but was pushed back to Earth. Polandball is sometimes naive/stupid/ignorant and is often exploited and bullied by his neighbors (but not those who fear him), especially Germanyball. He lives in Central Europe and is West Slavic. He has a job as a plumber, cleaning UKBall's toilet, but often shirks his duties, preventing him from getting any leverage or input on world issues. He does not like Russiaball, and he wants his goddamn clay and horses back.. He looks up to USAball and one day wants to be like him. Polandball is a daydreamer and often fantasises about winning World War II, defeating the Axis single-handedly, and dominating that unreachable frontier known as Outer Space. Polandball is often referred to as Kurwa Poland to prevent confusion with Muslim Poland (Indonesiaball). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-BgREkkjcg History (966-present) Polandball was known as Civtas Schinesghe until he thought, 'Hey I can into kingdom!' and did. He became Catholic in 966 AD, and in the 1200s and 1300s he helped Teutonicball (a distant ancestor of Germanyball) in the Northern Crusades against the last of the pagan Vikingballs in Novgorodball's clay. In 1569 he united with the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball, his girlfriend, whom he had been dating since the 1400s. He had a cultural awakening in the Renaissance era, and discovered that Earth and all the other planetballs revolve around the Sun, not the other way round as Papal Statesball taught. Their union, known as the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was extremely prosperous and successful, conquering clay all the way from the Baltic to the Black Seas, and in 1699 won the Polish-Ottoman War against kebab Ottoman Empireball. However, he was weakened by the war, and in the 1720s, the War of the Polish Succession messed things up even further. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth's power was declining, as neighbouring powers took parts of his clay. In 1772, the First Partition of Poland resulted in Prussiaball adopting the couple's son Danzigball. In 1794, a Second Partition was made, and after Polandball tried to protest, in 1795 the Third Partition separated the couple, as Austrian Empireball, Russiaball, and Prussiaball carved up their clay between them. Polandball became Prussiaball's slave, while his wife Lithuaniaball became Russiaball's. In 1806, Franceball invaded Prussiaball's clay, and gave Polandball some freedom, but this was quickly taken away from him in 1813 when Franceball was defeated at Leipzig after Russiaball defeated him the previous year. Through the nineteenth century, Polandball continued to be Prussiaball, then Reichtangle's slave. Until in 1914, when WWI broke out. and Russiaball tried to 'liberate' him. Reichtangle infected him with communism, and secured his eastern clay in 1918, right before his defeat by the Allies in November that year. At the 1919 Paris Peace Conference, UKball, USAball and Franceball decided to reinstate Polandball's independence. However, the communist Sovietball (officially R.S.F.S.Rball then) decided to claim his predecessor's pre-1917 clay back, invading the newly independent Polandball's clay in 1920. However, Polandball defeated him, and in the 1920s and 1930s, Polandball became prosperous once more. However, his neighbour, Reichtangle's son Germanyball had become Nazi Germanyball in 1933, and in 1939 invaded his clay and raped him, and murder on his clay Jewcubes in the Holocaust. Polandball fled to UKball's clay, and helped him fight Nazi Germanyball in the skies during the Battle of Britain in summer 1940, and land in Italy at Monte Cassino in 1944, despite UKball abandoning him in 1939. In 1945, Polandball returned to his newly liberated clay, only to discover Sovietball had occupied it. He brainwashed Polandball, turning him into the Polish People's Republicball, and made him join his Warsaw Pact in 1955. In 1978, however, Polandball became affiliated with Vatican Cityball, and this encouraged him to stand up for himself against Sovietball. In 1981-82 he launched a series of 'Solidarity' strikes against Sovietball occupying his clay, only to be met with violence. USAball did a TV special with UKball called 'Let Poland be Poland' over the matter. In 1989, however, the Iron Curtain fell, and Polandball was free again. He joined the EU, and is now trying to establish friendships within Europe. He is now also UKball's plumber, and scared of Germanyball. it is the japanese version of Pokemon. Relationships Friends * Hungaryball - BFFs in the world since the middle ages + helped in WW2. Also, we both hate Fourth Reich. * Czechiaball and Slovakiaball - Friends of Western Slav! Also similar language, under tyranny of Nazi .We also hate immigrants * USAball - YAY POLAND CAN INTO FRIEND COUSIN!! Sorry for the ship cousin. *UKball - Helped me in WWll but can be annoying sometimes *Franceball - Makes good Wine and freed me for a while. Except he lost. Also, he's a coward. *Vaticanball - JAN PAWEL!!!! *Bulgariaball - Best friends. Work together a lot. * Lithuaniaball - Long live the COMMONWEALTH!!! My dear former wife. * Canadaball - Canada is of great friend he is of selling maple syrup! * Indonesiaball and Monacoball - My second family. Neutral * Germanyball - he's a neutral guy. Even though he was a crazy racist both when he took us apart and in WWll * Romaniaball - Hates Russiaball but is Orthodox Enemies *Naziball - Fuck them, PRUSY SĄ POLSKIE, ŁUŻYCE SĄ POLSKIE, ŚLĄSK JEST POLSKI, DREZNO JEST POLSKIE, BERLIN JEST POLSKI, NORYMBERGA JEST POLSKA, MONACHIUM JEST POLSKIE, STUTTGART JEST POLSKI, FRANKFURT JEST POLSKI, KOLONIA JEST POLSKA, POMORZE TEŻ, GDAŃSK TEŻ a jak znowu spróbujecie germanizować Wielkopolskę to wpierdolimy wam gorzej niż w 1919 :), CAŁE NIEMCY SĄ POLSKIE! TOOK OUR PAINTINGS AND OTHER THINGS. THAT'S WHY POLAND IS POOR. AND US HELPED NAZIS AFTER WWII KURWA! *Sovietball/Russiaball - OH HOW I HATE HIM!!! HE IS A BIG BULLY TRYING TO MAKE ME COMMIE AGAIN!! *Belarusball - Russias little puppet trying to outsmart me! ALSO A BIG BULLY!! *Ukraineball(well, kind of) - UPA! OUN! Remember Wołyń! Gib Lwów, Stanisławów and Tarnopol! *Main evil and 1# idiot - I will never forget what yuo did to Paris France yuo will be wiped out from the face of the Earth *Reichtangle - KURWA!!!!!!!!!!!! Gallery Wideo O kurwa|O kurwa! Poland_unveils_ADVANCED_STEALTH_Main_Battle_Tank_Obrum_PL_01_better_than_US_military_M1_abrams|Polan can into stealth tank clay, kurwa Pictures and comics Polandball did 911-0.png Polandball walking.gif|Polan walking polandball_hussar_by_riscaenrisca-d6ukdlv.png Immigrant army.png comic929.png Gypsys_plan.png|Gypsys plan to get what he wants Steam.png Japanfaps.png|thumb|Japan doing the usual 1263582149474.png Poland stronk.png poland_has_not_yet_perished_by_xseal-d5n07ov.jpg Polandball356.jpg Polandball355.png Poland card.png 1972311 10154071006075483 2189688135773348083 n.png|Polandball's flag colors are white top, red bottom (decret Polandball 2014) King of polannd.jpg cb5.png|Polandball brothers, father, ancesor, enemies, friends|link=http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Polandball_(character)?file=Cb5.png Russiavodka.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Better safe than Sorry.png Russia's meaning.png 23rd time's a charm.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png HZrysOm.png KURWA tia.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 2).png Film Sofia!.png Gfg.png Kaka.png QqxLl4F.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg 5RYt26J.png 8ImQGEj.png Invasions.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg|Poland can into breaking sanity. damnit poland.png|Poland can into breaking sanity. netherlands.png|Poland can still into breaking sanity. islam.jpg|Poland must stop. remove-homosex_o_4258003.jpg|Polen. Stop. GJ9w0xx.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Forgiveness.jpg A voice in the dark.jpg 2014.jpg poland asks soviet a question.jpg poland cannot be the exist.png Planes.png Germoney why.png Crown.png Micronésia.png Germoney is busy.png Vodka.jpg Poland can into bullying.jpg czechy why.png because.jpg lesser known victim.jpg mein gott.png lonely lithuania.png xmas.png existence in the void.png Russia didnt read the checklist.png guess country with poland 1.png guess country with poland 2.png guess country with poland 3.png guess country with poland 4.png guess country with poland 5.png Je suis charlie.png Suprise anslush.png Between abusives.png|Sometimes, Poland feels "trapped" between Germany and Russia 16085 1538204646446817 8530585170527237356 n.png 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg Polandballcannotintospaceagain.jpg 10877715 10204569335384801 4517504 n.jpg PolandballCoscience.png Polandball179 copy 2.png Polandball&India.png Germany&Denmark.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png 10349945 1575992612612877 4985686384444446833 n.png Polandball&SouthAfrica.png PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" SuperSmashPolandball.png PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg PDkyXj7.png Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 10966505 1565764940359521 919968389 n.jpg France&MuricaReconcile.png PolandballRestoresWorldOrder.jpg Swedencannotintologic.png SAV6RbH.png PolandballWikiaGoIcon.png Trivia Polack.png Sem Título.png 11016816 803233809767217 275025699006275654 n.jpg GwmOuXl.png Npb54LG.png 0UrF2nI.png H9WMXUC.png RzTDWbi.png.png German!.png 1390098022096.png Polan_breaks_sanity.png|frame|Poland breaks sanity one final time. MuZyxqo.png HhpFaQB.png Qeg6AIr.png Ryx1wcf.png KuHwCOw.png NIGbXLM.png Polan breaks sanity.png Gl7oCsM.png Comics.PNG Unihurk.png ModernPolishHistory.png txrckOY.png|Poland's Time Travel Adventure: Part 1 Reddit_Amsanc_Anczluss!.png|Anczluss! (Amsanc) Immigration Physics.png Food.png Bg0skeX.png qa7DNoS.png auQ84PZ.png V7HumMY.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg cCIE8Wg.png oh kurwa! fLVliUe.png 3MXobUk.png dTVCVVd.png qgv5uVh.png N3nWRMn.png Niz0nlx.png ToiletLand.jpg Polandball komiks PNG.PNG S6ukqVN.png tUrDk4y.png GNEGs9J.png KDj7zER.png YxL6dNH.png 'gmU6jfG.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png QqvqLmb.png SQ9x6l1.png KM7jUxg.png XEfUwq6.png Ls6Ymi3.png GLxXkn4.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png Gr4YS00.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 60hfhy5.png 'zBYHWjs.png Squirl comic.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png TDLNa52.png 'aUKASy4.png ZYKGk6p.png 4zzwWQK.png MczCjUI.png 2xxrKHP.png V5QcgbP.png TYCRAOn.png YubPnK2.png Gx7ns4m.png 'iLbrG85.png 'n7hvwOC.png 3aUStp5.png 'mdtkMe9.png ZX4wt5p.png 'rzWLj6B.png Jso4IfH.png Br0jrGh.png Tl64SIh.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'yrYw3LS.png 5bAEYO4.png OVYEb6O.png 'yezxgdW.png 'm0CR404.png 'eI7HOiR.png VPmIOS8.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png A_little_group.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Opera_Mundi.png 'uQHPzvJ.png 5PdsVGS.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 1Qfauen.png 'zC2nCEV.png J4lhoYC.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png QyUlo27.png OOOIV1F.png XasLdmU.png CBN5lcK.png 3DAPDA8.png GjU06d9.png Url-1.jpg XgCL7j0.png A5JXZ0l.png TC8UPmK.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'u9XOpYU.png 1c6iNhJ.png fPCaZZT.png Se3nr3d.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png 7iXNpGQ.png lfayCa3.png 1vt3Nw1.png rRPmYnn.png nwVpOxE.png wtB1Rxj.png zRdAi6w.png Polski Scarf.png BVcsDcq.png GMgyyXX.png * http://i.imgur.com/6IfFlqR.png *http://i.imgur.com/jnHM2QX.png *Gloriously American *Compensating *Deathless *Wodka of Stronk *Ordnung muss sein *Always *State Surgery *Monsanté *Built With slaves *Pologne Cologne *"Liberation" *Erasingthumb|Polandball can into 9/11|link=http://i.imgur.com/9nvhpVs.pngthumb|Polandball can into 9/11|link=http://i.imgur.com/9nvhpVs.pngthumb|Polandball can into 9/11|link=http://i.imgur.com/9nvhpVs.pngthumb|Polandball can into 9/11|link=http://i.imgur.com/9nvhpVs.pngthumb|Polandball can into 9/11|link=http://i.imgur.com/9nvhpVs.pngthumb|Polandball can into 9/11|link=http://i.imgur.com/9nvhpVs.pngthumb|Polandball can into 9/11|link=http://i.imgur.com/9nvhpVs.png Links *Facebook page cs:Polskoball de:Polenkugel el:Πολωνίαμπάλα (χαρακτήρας) eo:Pollandopilko es:Poloniaball fr:Pologneballe it:Poloniaball ko:폴란드공 (캐릭터) nah:Poloniatapayoli nl:Polenbal pl:Polandball pt:Polóniaball ru:Польша sco:Polandball (Character) Category:Homosex Removers Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:EU Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Europoor Category:European Category:Characters Category: Smart Category:Western Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kurwa Category:Anschluss Category:Red White Category:OSCE Category:Pierogi Category:Stupid Category:Retarded Category:Homosex Remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Homosex remover Category:Stronk Category:Stronkest Category:Stronkest Countryballs Category:Stronkest Countryball Category:Strong Category:Strong Nationalism Category:Wars involving Fascist Italyball Category:Wars involving Fascist Japanball Category:Comics featuring Nazi Germanyball Category:Wars involving Nazi Germanyball Category:Nazi remover Category:Commie Nazis Category:Communist Removers Category:Comics about Poland cannot into space Category:Space Category:Irrelevant Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Jew Removers Category:Catholic Category:Stronk Catholic Category:Racsist Category:Euro € Category:Confused Category:Relevant Category:Rape victims Category:Slavic Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Can't into space Category:Can into space Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Independent Category:Two lines